Naruto: demon AU
by roguemage251
Summary: Major AU based on a really old story idea I had. Instead of a sand/sound invasion Orochimaru summons demons but it doesn't go exactly how he planned it.
1. Chapter 1

One moment, a split second, one man's sick goals had changed everything for the entirety of the elemental nations.

Let's bring it back for a second, Orochimaru of the sennin had made it his sole mission to kill his former sensei for imagined slights and had become desperate enough to summon himself an army of demons that varied in size, shape, and ability and had them invade the village of Konoha during the chunin exams.

Naruto Uzumaki had a front row seat to the chaos seeing that he was supposed to be having his first match with Neji Hyuuga.

(Flashback)

Naruto and Neji stood apart from each other as they prepared to fight.

The proctor raised his hand and prepared to slice down to signal the start of the fight when a large explosion caught everyone's attention.

(Flashback end)

Without a word the two genin had gone straight to their respective sensei's who gave them their orders to help evacuate the civilians while the adults fought the demonic opponents.

Naruto had obviously been pissed that he was being told to stay out of the fights but he knew his job and preformed them exactly as he was told, keeping the civilians out of harms way and escorting them to the escape tunnels where he met up with the genin from sand like Gaara and Temari.

The civilians were led to a far off bunker and they waited for someone to come retrieve them. They waited for days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into a year.

In the year they stayed cooped up in the bunker Naruto and his fellow genin had set up a temporary chain of command, Shikamaru had been elected as temporary leader with Temari due to their strategic minds and calm demeanor, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and Sasuke had been elected the hunters to bring in food when necessary, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had been elected as field medics, TenTen, Neji, Gaara, and Kankuro were elected as the patrol group, Shino was told to keep his Kikaichu on high alert to keep demons away, and Choji is the cook.

Each day the genin would do as much training as they healthily could around their already tight schedule but they had barely anything to show for it other than the fact that they are still alive.

Now Naruto was pacing back and forth in his usual sleeveless black shirt and burnt orange pants combo as he awaited the return of TenTen and Gaara.

Sasuke walked in and sighed. "Relax Done, they'll be back soon."

Naruto shook his head in the negative. "No, they take approximately thirty minutes and thirty-six seconds to do a full patrol each time they are deployed down to the very second. I waited another ten minutes believing that they had been forced to take cover to avoid a confrontation with a zombie horde or something but they haven't returned yet and… and it scares me, what could they possibly have found that's so dangerous?"

Sasuke sighed as he walked over and pat the blonde on the shoulder. "We're all scared for them, they are our friends and for all we know they could be dying on the forest floor but we've got to put our trust in them that they'll come back safe soon, your little girlfriend will be fine."

At that moment the bunkers doors opened and in came the two aforementioned genin limping with large cuts and bruises all over.

Naruto ran over while screaming into his earpiece. "WE NEED A FUCKING MEDIC!!! NORTHERN ENTRANCE!!!"

Both genin began to fall and both Naruto and Sasuke caught them. (Naruto caught TenTen while Sasuke caught Gaara)

The weapons user looked up to the blonde. "Ambushed, pack of hunger demons, had to run."

Naruto shushed her gently. "Don't talk right now, just save your energy."

Pressing on his earpiece the blonde screamed again. "Where's that damn medic!!!"

On the other end there was an answer from Shikamaru. "Hinata and Ino are on the way, tell me, what kind of injuries can you see?"

Taking a calming breath Naruto went into his own 'ninja mode' to get the most accurate observation possible. "Genin Gaara has a deep bite mark on his left shoulder,three claw marks going down his back, and a number of bruises. From his initial entrance I'd say he also has a broken right leg. Genin TenTen is in similar shape but the bite seems to be on the right side of her abdomen."

Within moments the two medic genin were at their side. They did their own observations which brought up stab wounds, multiple claw marks, burns, and other such wounds. Ino did an examination ninjutsu she nodded. "It's safe to move them but be careful how you two hold them so as to not aggravate the wounds, don't want them to lose more blood then they already have."

With a more gentle touch than he's ever been known for Naruto picked TenTen up bridal style. Sasuke threw one of Gaara's arms over his shoulder and walked behind his blonde friend.

Naruto's mind was in two places at once, on one hand he was focused on being extra careful not to further hurt TenTen, on the other he was having to suppress his rage that these... _things_ would dare harm _his_ TenTen.

It was getting damn near impossible to push down until he felt her gentle hand pressed to his cheek. Looking down he was greeted with a small smile. "Calm down, I'll be ok after a bit of rest. Remember what happened last time you got angry at these things."

(Flashback:2 months)

Kiba had fallen ill the night before the scheduled hunt so his shift was taken over by TenTen. The hunt was going smoothly, they were catching more game than usual and they were ready to pack in and call it a night when three hunger demons and a pride demon ambushed them.

The fight lasted an hour before TenTen was raked across the gut and fell. Naruto saw this and his rage skyrocketed. TEN**TEN!!!"**

A red chakra exploded out of the blonde as his eyes changed into crimson slits.

(Flashback end)

Naruto couldn't for the life of him remember what happened next but Sasuke's recounts of it made him sound like a blood thirsty monster, a demon of unimaginable power. For the last two months he'd attempted to access this power again but all he could do was sense it, feel that it really existed inside of him.

What the others didn't know at that moment when his anger spiked at seeing TenTen hurt so did the power. _'So this power… it responds to my anger? Am I a rage demon?'_

The five genin made it to the medical wing where Sasuke helped Gaara into a bed while Naruto laid TenTen down and got her to go to sleep.

Sasuke looked up just in time to see the dark look in Naruto's eyes as he pressed on his earpiece again. "All available genin meet me in the council room."

His voice was quiet but that calm was hiding a raging fire storm.

(Scene change)

Naruto and Sasuke were already in their seats when the others started coming in. In order it was Kiba, Choji, Lee, Neji, Shino, Sakura, and finally Kankuro. With nine of the fifteen Genin in the room Naruto growled. "Where's Temari and Shikamaru?!"

Kankuro was about to talk when the door opened again. Both of the aforementioned genin came in. "Sorry to leave you waiting, we were in the middle of another meeting."

Naruto took in a deep breath and slowly released it. "It's fine, I apologise for taking you away from said meeting but this is important."

Shikamaru nodded and both he and Temari sat down. "Now, since Naruto was the one to call this meeting he shall take temporary lead as our rules dictate."

Naruto stood up and spoke. "As all of you are aware Gaara and TenTen have returned from their patrol shift with a number of wounds and are bedridden with Hinata and Ino watching over them."

The blonde waited as everyone nodded and mumbled their acknowledgement. "While this is a major part of why I called the meeting I've got another thing to bring to your attention. Do any of you remember the events that occurred two months ago?"

Shikamaru nodded. "The appearance of that mysterious power inside of you that has stayed dormant ever since."

Naruto nodded. "Correct, TenTen had given the basic explanation to me of what happened to them as we waited for medical assistance. She told me that it was a pack of hunger demons and I felt so much rage that I could barely contain it and in that moment the power had spiked."

Kiba stood up. "Are you telling us that this demonic power that made you into a savage beast only activates when you feel nearly uncontrollable rage?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes and I have a theory about it, As all of you know my mother died when I was young and my father hadn't been around even when I was born. I… I think that my father is a rage demon and a powerful one at that."

The room fell silent, all eyes were watching Naruto until Sasuke stood up. "So? What difference does it make if you're part demon? I've known you since we first started the academy, I've been friends with you since our first spar, we completed our first C-rank together, we fought against that Haku guy together, just because some rage demon just happens to be your deadbeat father doesn't change any of that!"

Shikamaru nodded in his seat. "What Sasuke says is true, just as I'm not my father or Kiba isn't his mother neither is Naruto his father. All this means is we have a real chance at taking the fight to these demons that invaded Konoha and winning."

Everyone agreed and it truly made Naruto happy. "Thanks, this means far more to me than you can imagine."

The blonde got serious again and continued. "Going off of how long it took for them to return and what route they'd been assigned today I'd say that the demons had been waiting 100 feet outside of Shino's Kikaichu bug circle. Either they are getting smarter or they are being lead by a demon lord of some kind."

Naruto turned to Shino. "What's your range again?"

Shino pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed. "10,000 feet diameter, double that if I'm searching in one direction."

Shikamaru looked like he was thinking. "Are you suggesting that whoever is in charge of these demons knows the exact distance in which our security would be alerted?"

Naruto shook his head. "I highly doubt that, I'm saying that we may have been stalked before. Maybe one of the patrol shifts had caught an intelligent demons interest and they reported back to their boss and got orders to watch them. If this is what happened I believe they watched as we slowly continued to increase our area of control and made a guess at how far out range was before increasing how far away they stood from it to be safe, as far as they know they are just outside of our range."

Shikamaru nodded. "Alright, let's all agree that we don't say a word of this to the civilians. We don't need a riot on our hands."

Everyone agreed to this before the Nara heir turned to Naruto. "And you."

The blonde turned his full attention on the young genius. "Go down to the training room and learn how to use that power, if all it's been responding to is your anger get yourself pissed off enough to have it respond and learn to harness it properly."

Naruto nodded. "Anything else?"

Temari spoke this time. "All of your hunting shifts will be handled by Neji until you can use that power on command."

Neji obviously didn't mind and just agreed to it so Naruto nodded. "Understood, unless anyone else has something to say this meeting can end now."

No one spoke up so Shikamaru ended the meeting and everyone started filling out. Both Naruto and Sasuke were the last ones to leave.

As they walked Sasuke spoke. "So what are you going to do? How are you going to train. Nothing really pissed you off enough to get that power to rise."

The blonde glared ahead. "Training will be easy after today, I have no duties holding me back and that whole meeting my power has been active. Just as you once had your goal to kill Itachi I now have my goal to **destroy every damn demon I see, this will be the fuel that feeds the hellfire within me."**

Naruto's eyes changed to crimson red with slit pupils. Sasuke knew then and there that his best friend was not playing around, he was deadly serious.


	2. chapter 2

Naruto spent the next six months down in the training room working at this power non stop, one good thing about this power is that while it's active he doesn't get hungry, thirsty, or tired, he's been shown to be completely immune to human weaknesses like that but the moment the power returns to a dormant state he feels all of it so he has only ever stopped when a month had passed and slept a day away before eating and returning to his training.

When he first started he had only enough control to enhance his body but now he could freely manipulate it just like his regular chakra, he even discovered that shadow clones made with this 'demon chakra' as he dubbed it were far superior in durability.

Since Naruto isn't all that well versed in ninjutsu he decided to call in for help and both Sasuke and Temari were the ones to answer.

Both of them walked in with Sasuke dragging more target dummies in. When they finished setting up Temari pulled a sheet of paper from her ever present bag. (Basically a really big purse)

"Elemental ninjutsu, it's quite simple in theory but the actual application of it is already difficult enough with our chakra but we have no idea how easy or difficult it will be with demon chakra as you call it. Before we even begin we need to know if either of us can actually help you and this paper will show us your affinity."

Temari passed the paper over to Naruto as Sasuke explained it. "All you have to do is channel that chakra into the paper and it will either burn, crumble up, turn into dust, get wet, or be cut into pieces. With you being part rage demon I'm sure you'll have an affinity to fire but it's better to be sure instead of just assuming."

Naruto nodded before channeling the power into the paper. All three of them were shocked at the results which had the paper cut into tiny pieces, a fourth of them turned into water, a fourth formed a stone, a forth crumpled with lightning coming off of them, and a fourth burned to ash by bright blue flames.

After a couple of minutes Sasuke was the first to recover. "W-well that was certainly an interesting result. I can help you with the basics of fire and lightning."

Temari nodded. "And I can help you with wind, I believe Gaara could help with the earth chakra but I have no idea about anyone that can help with water chakra."

Naruto nodded. "That's more than enough, once I've mastered what y'all can teach me I'll be able to lead the charge to take back Konoha and any other villages the demons invaded."

Both of them nodded before Sasuke spoke. "Then we've got no time to waste, let's get started."

Another month went by with Naruto practically flying through elemental ninjutsu. His problem wasn't skill it was power, he could use the jutsu just fine but he kept putting too much into it and destroying everything in the room. While it was a very dangerous month for those training Naruto it was far more productive than anyone had imagined, even if all they'd been able to teach him was up to the first jutsu of intermediate level for each element besides water since they had no one to teach him at the moment.

Right now all fifteen Genin were just outside of the bunker in their battle attire, fully stocked on their weapons and well rested. Shikamaru looked them all over one last time before nodding. "We are all as ready for this day as we are ever going to be, we've trained, studied the enemy, and planned for every scenario we could think of. Today we take back our home, we rebuild from what's left with whoever is still alive and we kill every damn demon on that battlefield! A year ago we were children pretending to have grown up and matured but after all we've gone through, after all the days of fear that we pushed through or the days we went hungry and continued to work towards this day we are men and women alike! We! Are! Shinobi!"

A roar was heard from everyone. "And now with all the hard work we've put in we will be victorious!!!"

Another round of roaring approval. "Now let's get moving."

Naruto marched up front in a set of custom made ANBU style armor with a sword on his back. He glared forward in determination. "I will make sure of it Shikamaru."

Said genin looked to his friend as he spoke. "I'll make sure that the dream you've promised becomes reality even if it costs me my life."

Shikamaru smiled. "I know you would, just as anyone else in our group would but let's keep our casualties to a minimum if we can."

The trip didn't take too long and it was creepy how just a month ago they'd had demons circling their perimeters but today they faced no resistance. The answer to why though was quickly apparent when they caught the sound of large scale combat inside of the village.

Running in they saw every Konoha and sand jounin that had been at the chunin exams fighting against the demons. Shikamaru got into his 'leader mode' and started throwing orders around. "TenTen and Temari on the roof tops as long range support! Ino join them up there and take control of a demon to fight! Lee, Neji, and Kiba cover them and keep demons from getting too close! Shino use your bugs to drain the demons of chakra!"

All seven of them did as told before he continued. "Kankuro summon as many of your puppets as you can and attack the demons! Gaara you have the dual job of using your sand to defend your brother and attacking demons! Sakura and Hinata join the medical ninja in pulling the wounded to safety! Choji join the group covering the medics and wounded! And Naruto and Sasuke jump on the front lines while I give support with my shadow ninjutsu!"

Both boys jumped in and kicked a demon that was standing over a wounded ninja in the face sending it careening into a building that collapsed on top of it. Turning to the ninja Naruto helped him up. "Are you still able to fight?"

The guy nodded. "A few cracked ribs isn't enough to keep me down."

He got a good look at the blonde before chuckling. "You're Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi-sama spoke of you. It took you brats long enough to return, what took you so long?"

Sasuke answered this. "Our orders were to protect the civilians and we did that, now that they are safe and we are stronger than ever we have come here to fight not knowing if anyone else had survived."

He nods and smiles. "Then the will of fire lord third believed in is still burning bright in your generation. Now let's kick some hellish ass!"

Naruto grinned as the demons finally noticed them. "Sasuke, you and this jounin should get back. I'm going in."

Sasuke didn't even wait for the guy to ask questions, he dragged him away quickly. A red aura radiated off of the blonde as he stepped forward. In a flash he was in the middle of a large group and started cutting them down easily with his blade.

Sasuke noticed out of the corner of his eye a bit of silver gravity defying hair. Running over to its source he found a beaten and bloody Kakashi leaning on a familiar sword of extraordinary size. He looked over to the young Uchiha with an eye smile. "Welcome back Sasuke, it seems you precious genin have gotten stronger. Weapons and wind jutsu flying down on the enemy, demons falling from the rooftop dead, and a behemoth demon being forced to kill it's comrades is just part of what I've seen since the moment you guys arrived. Not to mention the level of power Naruto is showing, it seems he's finally discovered his father's power within him."

Sasuke was shocked. "You knew about him being half rage demon?!"

Kakashi laughed. "Minato 'Kyuubi' Namikaze a rage demon?! Don't make me laugh! No no, his father is far more important than a mere rage demon could ever hope to be."

They watched in silence as Naruto jumped high above the remaining demons he'd been fighting and created a shadow clone. Sasuke knew what was happening next. "RETREAT!! EVERYONE GET BACK NOW!"

Kakashi repeated the order and all of the shinobi moved quickly. **"Elemental combo: Raging hellfire storm****!"**

The original and the clone both respectively fired an over powered Fireball jutsu and an overpowered great breakthrough causing a large fire storm directly on top of the demons. The flames burned so hot they turned blue then white.

When it was over the ground was scorched black and surrounding rubble had been completely destroyed and turned to ash or dust.

Kakashi blinked owlishly with his one visible eye before speaking. "Well… this section is now clear, lets… let's return to base for proper medical attention and rest."

As soon as everyone was taken care of and Kakashi had read the casualty reports he called the genin in to his office where he had them sit down. He noticed clearly how each of them subtly positioned themselves with Shikamaru and Temari in chairs in front of his desk, Naruto and Gaara flanking them, Lee and Kiba on either side of the door, Kankuro on the far left side of the room, TenTen on the far right side of the room, Sasuke, Choji, Neji, and Hinata in each of the four corners, and Shino, Ino, and Sakura in the center of the room.

The silver haired Kage took his face mask off as he leaned back and smiled. "I see that we have ourselves a two way leadership here."

Shikamaru took one look at how he and the others had placed themselves and sighed. "The subconscious mind is a dangerous thing, gave away the chain of command within seconds."

Kakashi nodded. "That you did but I'm proud to say that each of you have done very well, I don't see all that many holes in your defense. You have your powerhouses as the personal bodyguards, your two best taijutsu masters are guarding the door, one of your ninjutsu specialists is in a far corner ready to attack if the door is breached, and both your weapons mistress and puppet master are on the far sides of the room where they can observe the entire room. Very good positioning on there parts but your Hyuuga members should have placed themselves in the center for better use of their Byakugan."

Shikamaru smirked. "And that's where you are wrong lord fifth, they positioned themselves perfectly as they could sense your ANBU on the roof, under your desk, and right outside of your window. You see a lot could change in a year and while we'd love to believe that the people we knew before all of this demon shit are still the same people we once knew we won't be dropping our guards for quite a while."

Kakashi clapped with an approving smile. "Good job, you passed my test. You see, I needed to see if you're senses had been honed over the last year and I'm proud to say that they have though they still need some work because I also have ANBU hidden in the walls and under the floor."

He leaned forward as he rested against his desk. "Now if you don't mind, tell me about your experiences since we last spoke."

Shikamaru nodded as he thought about the journey that led to this moment. Every scar he'd accumulated itched, every old burn caused a phantom pain, he could easily say he was no longer that lazy kid with dreams of an average life anymore but a war born leader with a hope for a better future then he had at the moment.

He looked to Temari and he couldn't see that annoying sand genin who tried to demand a rematch but a strong kunoichi with an even stronger will.

He looked to Naruto who he remembers was a knucklehead amongst knuckleheads and now he's a hardened warrior with a steel focus.

He looked to everyone of his fellow genin who were all forced to change in hopes of survival and he turned to Kakashi with hardened eyes. "Lord fourth trust me when I say we all have seen and done a lot of things that will haunt our sleep for years to come. I'll only tell you my side and if they wish to tell you theirs they will but don't even try to force them to or you'll face much scarier things than any demon could beat out."

It was quite obvious this was no empty threat so Kakashi nodded. "Acceptable. Now let's get started."


End file.
